User talk:Lando42295
Hi, welcome to Regnum Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Onteron (Talk) 02:00, 24 March 2009 :Hi :I see a lot of potential in this wiki, so I will continually try to update it as much as possible. It will probably be mostly anonymous, because I always forget to log in. There are some wiki's that are good enough you can just sit and read them for fun, and I want this to be one of them. There are a few obstacles, but if we work together we can make this a very good wiki for a very good game. As the game evolves and gets better, I predict that so will this wiki. :Lando42295 18:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Lando, the above was an auto-welcome, so here's a real one :) Thanks for your comment, the wiki certainly needs a lot of work, but we're getting there slowly. Also, the front page no longer does the wiki justice really so that's something we'll be working on very soon. ::We also have an IRC channel for discussions. I look forward to working with you --Onteron (talk) 19:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Quests Hi again Lando, thanks very much for starting on the Syrtis quests, though I need to talk to you about them. Is there any chance you could come on the IRC Channel? Otherwise I will write you some notes tomorrow. A separate point, creating a new front page is a big priority now, so I wonder if you could take a look Talk:Regnum Online Wiki and say if you have any thoughts there. --Onteron (talk) 22:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :A quick note, I was editing the templates to add the creature links and their levels to the quests, but I broke it so you might have seen some funny results if you were editing at the time. I've changed it now so that the creatures are just linked from the quest pages, but i'll try again to add their levels too tomorrow. --Onteron (talk) 00:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Equipment templates Hi Lando, sorry I've been away from the wiki for a couple of days. Right now I just want to clear my backlog of things to do on creatures and Alsius quests; this should take a couple of days. After that I'll work on equipment/its templates. --Onteron (talk) 16:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok I've done the weapon template, though the best way to add weapons will be using the box at Project:Items. Then each weapon type will have its own page (I'll create these by bot). Not yet complete but as an example, I've created the Short Bows page. --Onteron (talk) 19:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome back And good to see you again. Well the Syrtis quest list is really coming together now thanks to you and Maxrd2 :) I've also started filling the gap form level 17 to 22 --Onteron (talk) 16:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC)